Venersis
| affiliation = Shuaruri Tribe; Desert's Blade | occupation = Warrior; Great Warrior of Shuaruri Tribe; Leader of Desert's Blade | residence = | alias = | epithet = "Of the Bloodstained hand", "Strength of the Shuaruri", "War God", "Chosen One", "Desert Guardian" (사막의 무신) | age = | birth = | status = 3 | death = | deathchp = | father = | mother = | spouse = | siblings = | children = | relatives = Slav Venersis (nephew) | lovers = | mount = | sacred animal = }} Venersis of the Blood-Stained Hand is the Shuaruri Tribe's Great Warrior, captain of the Desert's Blade, and a War God of the Red Desert. According to Maeimaria, Venersis is one of the twelve chosen ones; before the appearance of Yulian Provoke, he was the only one from the desert. Venersis is the strongest warrior of the Shuaruri Tribe and in the whole Red Desert giving him the title of Desert Guardian. His martial and strategic abilities as a War God are the sole reason the Shuaruri have been able to fight and occasionally overcome the Pareia tribe in their age long conflict. Appearance Venersis is middle aged, but seems weary and lined with experience, he has short white hair and wears a long cloak with a fur trim. He wields a simple longsword. Gallery Personality Venersis is a man of principle, being patient, cautious, intelligent, noble and possessing an immense sense of duty. He is a surprisingly quiet and thoughtful man. He has absolute respect for his tribe, his tradition, and his superiors. He frequently seems to be more ashamed of his great power, and guilty for the violence he has committed than proud of his peerless abilities. Relationships Desert's Blade Venersis is the leader of Desert's Blade. He is deeply respected by his subordinates. Slav Venersis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Sultan Sultan, has deep respect for Venersis. And enjoys his position under Venersis. Despite being capable of using force and even being considered great warrior by harsher Pareia tribe standards, he still refuses to learn military strategy to become great warrior and abandon his position under Venersis. Shuaruri Tribe Venersis is considered Strength of Shuaruri. The Great Warrior and Desert Guardian. Warriors and Great Warriors in Shuaruri tribe alike respect and are in awe of Venersis. Just the knowledge that he is coming to the battlefield bolsters morales of the warriors. Even hotheads such as Basura respect and acknowledge his strength and leadership. Madru Saba Note: This section is under construction and revision. Ura Saba Despite Ura's strong jealousy and hatred for Venersis, Venersis remained loyal to his glow. Ura has sent Venersis away from the battlefield during Madru Saba's sickness just to weaken his influence over the tribe for the fear of Venersis taking the leadership away from him. Even though, Venersis given the chance to do so, even asked by Madru Saba he still refused to raise the sword against Ura. Even after being imprisoned countless times for nothing, he still wouldn't allow his subordinates to speak ill of Ura, let alone rebel. Other Yulian Provoke Relationship between Yulian and Venersis is very complicated. Yulian blames Venersis for the death of his mother, hates him and the mere thought of Venersis sends him into rage. Venersis on the other hand seems to look out for Yulian. When Yulian got poisoned by Librie and carried into desert by Pere who encountered Desert's Blade. Venersis let them go, despite having the chance to get rid of one of the biggest threats Shuaruri has faced. Slav thanked Venersis, thinking he spared them because of what Yulian did for Slav in Warrior Ceremony, however Venersis thought to himself "It's not for you". Meina Venersis is seen carving statues of Meina, he deeply regrets her death. Exact circumstances and extent of their relationship is currently unknown. History Venersis is first seem solemnly fighting Demon Beasts with Desert's Blade - sent far from his tribe due to the young Glows dislike of him. He saves a warrior nearly crushed by a giant beast, easily severing its massive arm with one slash. After the battle, Venersis carves a statue of Meina while waiting for Desert's Blade to get ready, and they move to the next place. Sometime later Venersis is seen carving another statue of Meina. Sultan comes bearing a message of glow's recovery, calling Venersis and the Desert's Blades home. Venersis returns to the Shuaruri tribe to find Madru Saba, his Glow, deathly ill. Madru called to him to his deathbed and apologizes for his weakness, and for what he has made Venersis do. He insists that Venersis inherit the position of Glow, instead of his own son, Ura Saba. Venersis is stunned by this decree however, and when Ura bursts in angrily and claims the seat of the Glow, Venersis is unable to stand up to Ura's goading and bitter resentment. Unwilling to fight Ura - who tells Venersis he can kill him if he wants, but is good for nothing else - Venersis quietly allows the new Glow to take over and throw him in a pit. Despite the complete incompetence of Ura, Venersis respects his Glow absolutely, and only emerges from his confinement to fight when Ura has no other choice but to risk the Flowing Sand Oases. Venersis emerges into the fight while Pareia has a major advantage, and Yulian charges him, breaking formation, and costing Pariea their edge and halting the fight. When discussing the next move with Yasash, Venersis is stunned that Yulian has become so powerful (having mistaken him for a Great Warrior). It also seems that Ura has demoted Venersis. The addition of Venersis is enough to completely change the flow of the battle, and a ceasefire is forced. Power and Abilities Venersis is said to be most powerful person in the Red Desert, matched only by Igpais whose whereabouts are unknown. Venersis is shown to be extremely strong, and defeated a Sand Dragon in one swing of his blade. Venersis was the only person to complete all eight trials of the Warrior Ceremony before Yulian, and as such has been bestowed the power of the War God of the Desert. Assuming this is the same as Yulian's ability, Venersis can perfectly picture the placement and movements of an entire battlefield in real time - allowing him unmatched strategic insight and the ability to completely eliminate potential mistakes (thus rendering him tactically unbeatable). He may also have the ability to assert command over others with the War God's Voice, though it has never been shown. When discussing Venersis's strength, Pareia's Great Warrior Egane told Yulian that no one in Pareia could hope to equal Venersis. At best two of their Great Warriors could hold Venersis off, and only with three of them could they have a reliable chance at defeating the War God. Trivia * Venersis is somehow connected to Yulian's Mother, and is held responsible for her death by Yulian. He is the one that Yulian wants to kill and surpass, but also the inspiration for Red Storm and Yulian's dream of a united Desert. References Site Navigation Category:Desert's Blade Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Supreme Warriors Category:Shuaruri Tribe Characters Category:Force Masters of Shuaruri Tribe Category:Warriors Category:War Gods